


Canción Navideña

by Cydalima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Draco no le gustaba la Navidad, tenía muy buenas razones para odiar todo lo relacionado con esa celebración, en especial las canciones navideñas. Diciembre es un mes triste para él, sin embargo, hay alguien que le hará ver que no está solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canción Navideña

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, es un fic un poco atrasado para Navidad y esas cosas, pero este fic lo escribí hace unos días apenas, pese a que la idea me llegó entre Navidad y Año Nuevo. No pasen por alto las advertencias, por favor. Muchas gracias a Intimisky por betear este fic, cualquier error que le encuentren es culpa mía.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. El presente fanfiction no está escrito con fines de lucro.

A Draco no le gustaba la Navidad. No era muy afecto a esa fecha porque desde pequeño se le había educado para celebrar Yule más que Navidad, pero aquel año en particular, Draco odió aquella celebración. No soportaba las luces en las ventanas de las tiendas y de las casas, muggles y mágicas; los árboles adornados con velas flotantes en los pasillos del Ministerio, los niños emocionados porque la Navidad estaba cerca, el cúmulo de gente que llenaba las tiendas y que hacían que incluso ir a comprar ingredientes para pociones en el Callejón Knockturn fuera una verdadera odisea. Pero más allá de eso, Draco odiaba que la Navidad diera pie a que la gente cantara y escuchara villancicos. De todas las cosas que Draco odiaba de aquella celebración, lo que más detestaba, más que las luces, los árboles y la gente, juntos, eran las canciones navideñas.

Tenía sus razones para odiar la festividad y todo lo relacionado con ella. No es que estuviera amargado, como muy amablemente (y haciendo gala de su poco tacto) le habían dicho sus compañeros del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, ni tampoco que su corazón estuviera tan lleno de odio que no soportara ver a los demás siendo felices (aunque quizá sí tuviera un poco de eso, no odio, pero ver tanta felicidad en el ambiente le enfermaba un poco). Sus razones para odiar la Navidad tenían que ver con algo muy personal y que sin duda algunos podían intuir pero que otros tantos, (quizá la mayoría), ignoraba.

Aquel año era el primer aniversario luctuoso de Narcisa Malfoy.

Su madre había muerto un veinticuatro de diciembre, a las 8:43 de la noche. O más bien, su madre había sido asesinada un veinticuatro de diciembre 8:43 de la noche, en vísperas de Navidad, lo que hacía que aquella celebración fuera una fecha insoportable para él. ¿Los responsables del crimen? Algunos mortífagos fanáticos y desconocidos durante la guerra por su poca importancia, que habían decidido vengar a su Señor, si no matando a Harry Potter (porque idiotas no eran), sí haciéndose cargo de _la traidora de Narcisa Malfoy_ , como la habían llamado en el juicio que se efectuó en su contra.

Draco aún recordaba el momento en el que le informaron que un grupo de aurores había sido enviado a la Mansión Malfoy porque un flujo de magia oscura se había detectado en ella. Al llegar a Wiltshire, había encontrado el lugar que pese a lo malo, había sido su hogar, completamente destrozado, en ruinas, y el cadáver de su madre siendo custodiado por cuatro aurores a los que, por todo lo que sucedía en su mente en ese momento, ni siquiera pudo reconocer. Decir que su mundo se vino abajo después de aquel incidente era sólo la forma sutil de explicar que casi se volvió loco. Y en realidad tanto Draco como sus amigos pensaban que era un milagro que no perdiera el juicio después de aquello.

Y aunque no había enloquecido (si es que era válido emplear aquel término), sí había cambiado radicalmente. Si después de la guerra Draco se volvió un joven discreto y cerrado, con el incidente de su madre su mundo se volvió mucho más hermético. Tanto que en todo ese tiempo no había aceptado ninguna invitación a ningún lugar, ni siquiera a un café o a tomar el té con alguno de sus amigos, y difícilmente hablaba con las personas que lo rodeaban. Una actitud muy poco conveniente cuando su trabajo se basaba más que nada en el diálogo con otros magos y las relaciones internacionales. Esa era la razón por la cual su jefe había decidido que sería mejor que se dedicara al simple trabajo de oficina: enviar memorandos, agendar citas, escribir reportes, y, sólo cuando fuera muy necesario, asistir a alguna reunión con algún representante extranjero. Su vida se resumía a despertar, vivir mecánicamente, dormir, despertar, vivir mecánicamente, dormir, despertar, vivir mecánicamente, dormir, y así en un repetitivo ciclo al cual no se le veía un fin cercano.

Sus amigos más cercanos, Pansy y Blaise, no podían culparlo; sabían que esa era la forma que Draco tenía para sobrellevar el dolor de la pérdida. Lo habían visto después de que Lucius recibiera el Beso y pasaran meses antes de que Draco decidiera hablar con cualquier persona que no fuera su madre. Y pese a que eran conscientes del dolor del rubio y de su sufrimiento, no habían encontrado la forma ni el momento para acercarse a él. Sin contar su propia incapacidad, tan parecida a la de su amigo, para expresar sus emociones y sentimientos de la mejor manera. Draco, por su parte, tampoco podía culparlos a ellos.

La muerte de Narcisa Malfoy había sido una venganza por lo ocurrido en la guerra y a un año del acontecimiento, Draco seguía preguntándose qué habría pasado si ese día él hubiera regresado antes a casa. Porque al ser vísperas de Navidad sólo había tenido que trabajar medio día, había sido libre para ir con su madre desde las tres de la tarde, pero se distrajo, primero hablando con sus compañeros de trabajo — agradeciendo pero rechazando algunas invitaciones para esa noche—, y después recorriendo algunas tiendas para comprar un regalo más para su madre. A un año, Draco seguía culpándose por no haber estado ahí para protegerla.

* * *

Harry observaba a Draco. Lo hacía desde que Narcisa Malfoy había muerto y Draco sufrió un ataque que obligó al grupo de aurores que asistieron a la Mansión Malfoy a lanzarle un _desmaius_ para que se tranquilizara. El moreno era uno de los aurores asignados al caso Malfoy, mismo que se había dado por cerrado cuando descubrieron a los asesinos de Narcisa Malfoy, quienes ahora se encontraban en Azkaban. El día en que sucedió todo, Harry comprendió a Draco como no lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, porque él había estado ahí, él sabía lo que era perder a quienes más amaba. Él comprendía el vacío de su ausencia, el dolor desgarrador que producían sus recuerdos, el nudo en la garganta que se formaba al recordar esos últimos momentos compartidos y que jamás, ni en la más terrible de las pesadillas, se pensó como eso, _los últimos_.

Durante el tiempo que duró el juicio en contra de los dos responsables del asesinato de la señora Malfoy, Harry se dedicó a vigilar que Draco no tuviera algún ataque como el de la Mansión, en el que una buena parte de su magia causó algunas contusiones en los magos que estaban muy cerca de él por el golpe que sufrieron al ser empujados por el flujo mágico del joven, que salió de pronto y sin que lo esperaran. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Harry, Draco Malfoy no volvió a mostrar el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su madre, continuó siendo tan serio como siempre, aunque más frío.

Harry no tenía razones para vigilar a Draco, mucho menos para investigar cuáles eran sus horarios o seguirlo discretamente un par de ocasiones, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Y no podía evitarlo porque le intrigaba la forma como Malfoy llevaba su duelo. Tan sombrío, tan silencioso, y, lo que más le sorprendía, tan solo. Sabía muy bien que Draco era un hombre solitario, pero hasta antes del incidente de su madre no había sido extraño verlo charlando con algunos magos o encontrándose en el área de trasladores con alguno de sus amigos. Harry se excusaba a sí mismo diciéndose que todo ese interés por Malfoy sólo se debía a que él necesitaba (así, tal cual, _necesitaba_ ), ver algún rasgo de humanidad en el rubio, algo que le dijera que había llorado o algunas ojeras en su rostro, porque el dolor y los pensamientos contantes sobre la muerte de su madre no lo habían dejado dormir.

No lo hacía con mala intención, no es que quisiera ver el sufrimiento de Malfoy, pero de cierta manera algo en su interior le exigía saber que aquel hombre que durante años fue su enemigo y con el que, para bien o para mal, compartía una historia, también sentía, también sufría y también tenía pesadillas.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que de que aquélla era la forma que Draco tenía para sobrellevar la pena, pero incluso después de notarlo y de saber que sí, que el rubio tenía sentimientos, que era humano y, que detrás de esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia sólo estaba un hombre destrozado por una situación que iba más allá de lo que podía soportar, continuó vigilando a Malfoy. Al principio había buscado pretextos, cualquier razón, por tonta que fuera, que lo excusara por dedicarle una buena parte de su tiempo a saber si Malfoy seguía su rutina de siempre o si ya, después de tanto tiempo, se había reunido con sus amigos. Finalmente dejó de pensar en que lo hacía por tal o cual razón y simplemente decidió que, al menos una vez a la semana, iría a ver de lejos lo que sucedía en la vida de Draco Malfoy.

Lo buscaba con la mirada cuando tenía que ir al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, en el Atrio del Ministerio, en el área de apariciones y a veces hasta lo seguía al Callejón Diagon. Ignoraba si Malfoy había notado su presencia, aunque dudaba que fuera así. Y si lo había hecho, el rubio simplemente no le prestaba atención. Su obsesión con él (porque Hermione le había dicho que era eso, una obsesión y que al parecer siempre había estado obsesionado con él) le había llevado hasta el lugar en el que descansaban los restos de Narcisa Malfoy, un mausoleo escondido con magia, que se encontraba muy cerca de la destruida mansión. Así era como mes tras mes, Harry visitaba el lugar, dejando como único vestigio de su presencia, una rosa blanca hechizada para que no se marchitara.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de Narcisa Malfoy. Aquel veinticuatro de diciembre tendría que trabajar medio turno, así que si no ocurría nada importante que necesitara su presencia, significaba que terminaría su jornada laboral a las tres de la tarde, o un poco después. Si se apresuraba, al terminar con su trabajo podría ir al mausoleo Malfoy para dejar una rosa en memoria de la mujer que lo ayudó durante la guerra.

* * *

 _Draco entró en una joyería que se encontraba en el Londres muggle. El interior estaba fuertemente iluminado y también decorado acorde a las celebraciones, de fondo sonaba una canción, navideña evidentemente, en versión jazz. Había un pequeño y discreto árbol de Navidad en una esquina, lleno de esferas de colores y luces que parpadeaban siguiendo patrones determinados. A Draco siempre le causaba curiosidad cómo los muggles decoraban casas y establecimientos en diciembre. Se acercó a uno de los mostradores, observando a través del cristal algunos anillos de oro. Compraría algo para su madre, algo discreto, elegante, que fuera totalmente con ella, sólo debía encontrar el regalo indicado._

 _Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en la expresión de su madre cuando le diera ese otro regalo, uno que no colocaría bajo el árbol, sino que se lo daría personalmente en cuanto fueran las doce y el reloj en Malfoy Manor comenzara a sonar. No sabía exactamente qué tipo de anillo le regalaría, pero ya se encargaría de encontrar algo que fuera perfecto para Narcisa. Aquella era ya la tercera joyería que recorría y esperaba, por Merlín y Morgana, encontrar lo que buscaba antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Debía llegar temprano a casa, a tiempo para la cena de Navidad. Blaise, Pansy y Theodore asistirían._

 _Una joven se acercó a él, preguntándole si buscaba algo en especial._

 _—Quiero un anillo, para dama._

 _Ella le mostró varios modelos, algunos que no se encontraban en el aparador. Draco llevaba casi diez minutos intentando decidirse entre uno de oro blanco con una pequeña esmeralda, y otro que era mitad oro blanco y mitad oro amarillo, cuando sintió que su móvil vibraba (porque estaban en pleno año 2010, los magos se habían actualizado también, quisieran o no). Se excusó un momento y atendió la llamada, proveniente del Ministerio, concretamente de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Esperaba que no fueran a molestarlo con algo tonto esa noche porque tenía planes y una cita con la mujer de su vida._

 _—¿Sí? —preguntó. Levantó la mirada, posándola en el reloj de pared que estaba detrás de la chica que le había estado atendiendo. Faltaban diez minutos para las nueve._

 _—Malfoy —no le gustó la voz preocupada al otro lado de la línea—, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, olvídalo. Ve a tu mansión, acaban de enviar un grupo de aurores. Ha pasado algo grave._

* * *

Después de que la Mansión Malfoy fuera destruida, Draco no se preocupó por repararla. O más bien, no se sentía preparado para hacerlo. El simple hecho de entrar ahí en donde estaban todos los escombros le producía mucho dolor, y no sabía si era sólo necedad o algo más, pero se había negado a reconstruir el lugar. Sus antepasados estarían enfadados con él, si lo supieran. Sin la mansión, Draco buscó un lugar en el cual vivir y compró una casita a las afueras de Londres. Pequeña, con espacio suficiente para una familia de tres integrantes, pero demasiado grande para él solo. Suponía que lo más apropiado habría sido comprar un departamento para una persona, pero estaba acostumbrado a los espacios grandes. Ahora, sin embargo, se preguntaba si aquella casa no contribuía en el sentimiento de soledad que lo seguía a todas partes.

Miró el reloj, eran casi las seis de la tarde. Dejó el libro que tenía entre sus manos sobre la mesita de noche y se levantó de la cama. Ese día estaba siendo endemoniadamente largo y deseaba que pronto llegara a su fin; maldijo el día en que le dieron un par de días de vacaciones, “por las festividades, había dicho su jefe. Caminó hasta su armario y sacó un abrigo negro que dejó sobre la cama. Se acercó a la ventana, asomándose por ella y mirando atentamente a los niños que corrían por la calle. No quería imaginar cómo sería al día siguiente, cuando todos estuvieran estrenando sus regalos de Navidad.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, a veces a Draco le costaba creer que en lo que él había sentido como un parpadeo ya habían pasado los meses y era diciembre otra vez. Ya era veinticuatro de diciembre; al día siguiente sería su segunda Navidad solo. Al recordar la celebración, frunció el ceño. No había nada en el mundo que lo enfadara y lo entristeciera por igual, como lo hacía la Navidad. Y no había nada en el mundo, relacionado con aquella celebración, que le provocara un nudo en la garganta y despertara sus instintos asesinos al mismo tiempo, como lo hacían las canciones navideñas. Como aquellas que sonaban en algún lugar, muy cerca de su casa, ¿serían los vecinos otra vez?; afortunadamente todo se solucionaba con un hechizo silenciador.

Su odio hacia las canciones navideñas estaba estrechamente relacionado con su madre y con su asesinato. Narcisa era una mujer alegre a su manera y desde que había descubierto algunas melodías muggles relacionadas con la Navidad (que le parecían más divertidas que las mágicas), se había enamorado de ellas. Sin Lucius en la mansión había sido más fácil reproducirlas durante la época decembrina, usando un viejo gramófono hechizado, cuando estaba sola o cuando Draco estaba con ella. Y aunque Draco no entendía muchas de aquellas canciones, las disfrutaba por el simple hecho de que a su madre le gustaban. El día que Narcisa murió, recordaba Draco, en todos lados se escuchaban melodías alegres, en el mundo muggle y en el mundo mágico. Canciones que recordaban la Navidad, las noches invernales y _oh holy night! The stars are brightly shining; it is the night of the dear Savior's birth._

Draco le dio la espalda a la ventana y caminó hasta un espejo, sin mostrar nada de asombro cuando su reflejo le regresó una mirada vacía, la misma que había visto durante un año. Se arregló el cabello y tomó el abrigo negro que se encontraba sobre la cama. Era una tarde muy fría y amenazaba con comenzar a nevar en cualquier momento. Realizó un sencillo encantamiento térmico en su ropa y sin más, salió de su casa. Iría por algunas flores para su madre y se prepararía para hacer un pequeño ritual, tradición de su familia, para honrar su memoria, por ser su aniversario, y también por su padre.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, se preguntó si ese día también encontraría una rosa blanca frente al mausoleo. Las once rosas que, a lo largo de ese año, había encontrado frente al sepulcro de su familia, se encontraban juntas en un florero frente a una fotografía de Narcisa (en la que su madre siempre sonreía o se acomodaba el cabello, con la elegancia que siempre le caracterizó), y todas estaban tan frescas como si hubieran sido cortadas ese mismo día. Draco sabía que lo correcto habría sido dejarlas frente al mausoleo, pero aunque estuvieran hechizadas para no marchitarse, algo en su interior le decía que estaban mejor en su casa, frente a la fotografía, ahí al menos durarían hasta después del aniversario luctuoso de su madre.

Quien quiera que fuera la persona que llevaba once meses llevándole flores a Narcisa Malfoy, se había convertido, sin saberlo, en una constante en la vida de Draco. Y él, una vez al mes, cuando visitaba a su madre, ya no se sentía tan solo en esa pena que no lo dejaba en paz.

* * *

 _Al llegar a Malfoy Manor y ver lo que había sucedido, Draco sintió como si una montaña se derrumbara sobre él. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y con dificultad, tambaleándose un poco al dar los primeros pasos, se acercó al grupo de aurores que había llegado con anterioridad al lugar. Dejó de escuchar las voces a su alrededor, dejó de ver los rostros de los magos y brujas que estaban en la zona, y pronto, sólo fue consciente del latido de su corazón, bum, bum, bum, con fuerza y tal claridad que no habría sido de extrañar que alguien más lo escuchara._

 _La mansión estaba destruida. La puerta principal estaba destrozada, aún había un poco de fuego saliendo del muro oriental, y parecía que la construcción sólo se mantenía de pie por intervención divina. Draco notó entonces a los cuatro aurores que estaban junto a un cuerpo, cubierto por una sábana blanca, que flotaba casi fantasmalmente. De pronto sintió ganas de vomitar. No podía ser, ¿cierto? No podía ser que aquel cuerpo fuera el de la persona que él pensaba que era. Pero tenía que ser, ¿de quién más sino? Las náuseas se intensificaron. Que no sea ella, que no sea ella, se repetía mentalmente, aunque bien sabía que sí, ese era el cuerpo de su madre._

 _Lo que sucedió después se convirtió, al terminar el día, en una serie de sucesos que Draco no lograba recordar con claridad y que, a decir verdad, no quería recordar con claridad. En su mente sólo tenía presente la imagen de su madre, sus ojos cerrados, el peinado casi intacto, su mano que aún sujetaba la varita con fuerza. Supo después que su magia se descontroló y que, de alguna manera, había herido a unos aurores antes de que algún otro le lanzara un desmaius. Reaccionó poco después y a su lado se encontraba Blaise, mientras Pansy lloraba sentada junto a Theo; estaba en una cama de San Mungo, a donde lo llevaron mientras se realizaba una autopsia al cuerpo de su madre._

 _Draco mantuvo la mirada fija al techo, aún en un estado de incredulidad y shock del que no saldría hasta después de que su madre fuera sepultada. No escuchaba los sollozos de Pansy, ni la respiración de sus otros amigos; sólo era consciente del vacío que crecía en su interior, del dolor que sentía en algún lugar del pecho. Era su culpa, se dijo, por no haber regresado a casa en cuanto terminó de trabajar. Era su culpa por no proteger la casa. Era su culpa por no haber estado con ella._

 _—Lo siento mucho —dijo Blaise presionando su hombro._

 _Draco no respondió._

* * *

Frente al mausoleo no había nada. Sin nadie ahí que lo viera, Draco no tuvo que ocultar la decepción que apareció en su rostro al descubrir que frente a la puerta negra de la construcción en la que descansaban los restos de sus antepasados Malfoy, no se encontraba la característica rosa blanca que siempre y sin falta, encontraba en aquel lugar el día veinticuatro de cada mes. Intentó pasarlo por alto a pesar de aquella sensación de vacío que lo llenó por unos segundos, aquella persona no tenía por qué llevarle flores a su madre, no era su obligación; además, eran vísperas de Navidad, dudaba que esa persona tuviera tiempo de ir al sepulcro. _Concéntrate en lo tuyo, Draco, y deja de pensar en Nadie._

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve menos veinte. Faltaba poco para que se cumpliera un año exacto de la muerte de su madre, lo cual significaba que debía darse prisa para poder comenzar el ritual. Entraría en el mausoleo, estaría ahí alrededor de cuarenta minutos o una hora, y recitaría algunos versos en latín, transmitidos de generación en generación en su familia, que se decían en el primer aniversario luctuoso de algún Malfoy. Encendería una pequeña llama, símbolo de la luz a la que se guiaba al ser querido, y guardaría silencio por todos sus antepasados difuntos, de los cuales conocía sus nombres, cada uno de ellos.

Miró la puerta del mausoleo. El interior de aquel lugar siempre le había dado miedo, recordaba que cuando era niño y acudían en Samhain para hacer un ritual familiar en honor a todas las generaciones de Malfoy que se encontraban en aquel lugar, sujetaba con fuerza las manos de sus padres, intentando ocultar el temor que le daba estar encerrado ahí, tan cerca de los muertos. En silencio abrió puerta, iluminó el interior con un _lumos_ , y entró. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, alejándolo una hora de todo lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Cuando todo terminó y salió del mausoleo, caía un poco de nieve. La temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Cerró la puerta con llave (que se guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón), pronunció un hechizo de protección alrededor del lugar y bajó lentamente los dos escalones hasta llegar al suelo húmedo y blanquecino. Sacó su varita y la agitó para aparecer las flores que compró para su madre, un bello arreglo floral de tulipanes y rosas que colocó justo en la puerta del mausoleo. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, y se topó de frente con otra persona.

A unos pasos de él, Harry le miraba en silencio. Draco observó al recién llegado de pies a cabeza, enfocando la vista en la rosa blanca que se encontraba en su mano. Sin salir de su asombro, no dijo nada cuando Potter se acercó a él, pasó a su lado, subió los dos escalones y dejó en el piso la rosa que llevaba consigo. Cuando el auror bajó y pasó a su lado una vez más, Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que preguntó.

Harry se detuvo y volteó la mirada hacia el mausoleo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se volviera hacia Draco.

—Porque fue una gran mujer —respondió lentamente. O fue Draco quien percibió aquella respuesta con más lentitud de la que había sido dicha—. Y sé que está fuera de lugar, pero feliz Navidad.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una aparición muy cerca de él. Volteó y descubrió a Pansy sujeta del brazo de Blaise, quien tenía puesta su mano sobre el hombro de Theo. Los tres iban vestidos elegantemente y llevaban algunas flores. Habían ido a visitar a su madre. Draco les sonrió un poco, algo casi imperceptible, agradeciéndoles con ese gesto su presencia. Entonces recordó que no se encontraba solo en aquel lugar; sin embargo, cuando regresó la mirada hacia Potter, el auror ya se había ido.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la mañana del día veinticinco de diciembre, era Navidad. Hacía más de dos horas que Pansy, Blaise y Theodore se habían ido. Sus amigos estuvieron con él un largo rato, fueron a casa del rubio, tomaron algunas copas, muchas de ellas por Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, se pusieron al día de lo que sucedía en sus vidas, pero hablaron más bien poco. Era como si las palabras no fueran necesarias, Draco sabía que ellos, a su manera, estaban a su lado y le apoyaban en su dolor. Definitivamente los Slytherin tenían formas muy peculiares para demostrar su afecto. Cuando se fueron, Blaise y Pansy, que vivían juntos por el momento, usando la red flu, y Theo apareciéndose, y Draco se quedó solo, decidió ir a la mansión.

Se apareció en los terrenos. En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la propiedad se encendieron algunas lámparas, lo único que seguía intacto. El camino desde la verja hasta lo que alguna vez fue la entrada de la mansión le pareció eterno. El viento matutino era helado y pronto dejó de sentir los músculos de la cara. No volvió a realizar el hechizo térmico. Al estar frente a la mansión, que lucía vieja y olvidada, por la puerta hecha pedazos, el muro oriental derrumbado y las columnas que apenas soportaban el peso de la construcción, Draco permaneció estático, como si fuera una roca más de aquellas que estaban a sus pies. Era increíble cómo de aquel lugar que otrora fuera imponente no quedaba más que eso. Nada.

Entró por la puerta rota. El interior (¿se le podía llamar interior a algo que hacía mucho tiempo formaba parte del exterior?) estaba a oscuras y se sentía helado. Levantó la varita y se iluminó un poco. Los muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo y nieve, había trozos de cristal por todas partes, una viga en el piso le impedía el paso a uno de los salones. Como pudo se adentró en el lugar, pasando junto a marcos rotos, tapices desgarrados, un espejo ovalado que le regresó una imagen distorsionada de sí mismo y que, en cambio, le pareció más real que la imagen que veía todos los días frente al espejo de su habitación.

Cuando llegó al salón principal encontró el árbol de navidad, marchito y roto por la mitad, rodeado de aquellas velas que en algún momento estuvieron encendidas, adornándolo. Cerca de la chimenea estaba el sillón favorito de su madre, unos metros más allá, el sofá en el que él solía recostarse mientras ella leía en voz alta algunos versos de algún poeta, mago o muggle. Sintió que sus piernas temblaban y que no podrían mantenerlo en pie, pero aunque pensó que se derrumbaría en ese momento, logró permanecer erguido. Narcisa había muerto dando pelea, su varita lo había demostrado; en sus últimos hechizos se encontraban desmaius, flipendo y hasta un avada kedavra que no dio en el blanco. Su madre había luchado hasta el final. Él no era tan fuerte como ella. A su lado, él era sólo un niño asustado, perdido y solo, que no sabía a dónde ir.

Estaba por dar vuelta para salir del salón cuando percibió el gramófono de su madre. Sus pasos resonaron casi de manera tétrica mientras se acercaba a él, y al llegar, descubriéndolo lleno de polvo y suciedad, le dio un toque con su varita. No esperaba que la aguja bajara y que el disco que aún permanecía ahí comenzara a girar. No esperaba que la bocina emitiera un sonido. Y definitivamente no esperaba que el sonido de una canción navideña inundara el lugar.

Si en algún momento se sintió desfallecer, fue aquel. Tuvo que buscar algo, cualquier cosa, de la cual sujetarse mientras _Santa Claus is coming to town_ sonaba tan claro como cuando Narcisa la escuchaba, a veces tarareándola y siempre divertida por la letra porque _he's making a list, checking it twice; gonna find out who's naughty or nice_ y entre risas, bromeando, _¿has sido un niño bueno, Draco? Que Santa no te traerá nada si te has portado mal, hijo._

Irguiéndose con un poco de dificultad, Draco golpeó el gramófono con su varita una vez más y la mansión volvió a sumirse en un silencio apenas roto por su respiración agitada. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, buscando tranquilizarse un poco antes de dar la vuelta y recorrer el mismo camino que le había llevado hasta aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos que le partían el corazón. Y mientras caminaba de regreso a la salida, al exterior en el que esperaba respirar sin dificultad, sintió el peso de su realidad caerle encima con fuerza y sin piedad. Todo a su alrededor formaba parte de esa triste melodía interminable: la mansión en ruinas, los tapices desgarrados, el espejo roto. La pérdida inevitable, el dolor lacerante que no se iba, que estaba ahí, para recordarle lo miserable que era. Las interrogantes que durante un año dieron vueltas por su cabeza: ¿y si no hubieras ido de compras? ¿Y si después del trabajo hubieras ido directamente a casa? ¿Y si hubieras llegado antes? ¿La habrías salvado? _Dime, Draco, ¿pudiste haberla salvado?_

* * *

Debía ser cosa del destino que justo cuando había pensado en Potter y las flores que éste le había llevado a su madre, Draco se encontrara con el auror en el ascensor del Ministerio. Dentro iban otros dos magos y al entrar, Draco apenas si saludó con un suave “buenos días” que los otros tres hombres en el interior respondieron por cortesía. Cuando los dos magos se bajaron en el cuarto piso y Harry y Draco se quedaron solos, entre ambos se instaló un silencio que al rubio le pareció un poco incómodo pero que, a juzgar por su expresión relajada, no le importaba mucho a Harry.

—Gracias.

Draco no supo qué le orilló a decir aquello, pero en cuanto lo hizo, supo que había sido lo correcto. Harry volteó a verle.

—¿Por qué?

—Por las flores que le has dejado.

Harry sonrió.

—No tienes por qué agradecer.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó Draco una vez más, fijando su mirada en Harry. El auror se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te lo dije: porque fue una gran mujer.

El elevador se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y Harry dio un paso al frente para salir. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara y el elevador continuara con su camino, Potter dio la vuelta y miró a Draco.

—No estás solo.

Draco no pudo responder porque en ese momento el elevador cerró sus puertas y lo alejó de Harry.

* * *

 

Había ocasiones en las que Harry no entendía por qué hacía las cosas. La mayor parte del tiempo se decía que no importaba, que estaba bien seguir sus instintos y lo que le dictaba el corazón. Así había sido cuando decidió terminar su relación con Ginny porque había algo que le decía que seguir con ella no era lo correcto. Y así era ahora que se dedicaba a seguir a Draco Malfoy como si fuera un acosador. Aunque él no creía llegar a tal punto, a veces sentía que le faltaba muy poco para verdaderamente ser el stalker personal del rubio. Sin embargo, pensaba que pese a todo lo enfermo que pudiera parecer, no estaba mal lo que hacía; de otra manera, jamás habría conocido a ese Draco solitario y roto que nadie más conocía.

Cuando le dijo a Draco en el ascensor que no estaba solo, lo decía en serio. Porque él estaba a su lado aun cuando el rubio no notara su presencia. Las rosas que le dejaba a Narcisa eran prueba de ello; lo hacía no sólo por la razón que le había dado a Draco (que era cierta), sino también porque esa era su forma de hacerle saber a Malfoy que había alguien acompañándolo en su soledad. Harry era quien acompañaba a Draco desde lejos, por extraño que eso pudiera sonar.

Al encuentro del ascensor siguieron otros más, algunos por verdadera casualidad, pero la mayoría porque Harry los buscaba. Los días pasaron y pronto llegó el último del año. Casi todos en el Ministerio habían salido temprano, si es que habían ido a trabajar. A las cuatro de la tarde todos se habían despedido, deseado un feliz Año Nuevo y, poco a poco, habían desalojado el lugar. A las seis de la tarde, Draco era el único que continuaba sentado en su escritorio, dispuesto a seguir trabajando hasta que el reloj marcara las doce y con ello, el inicio de un nuevo año. No tenía intenciones y mucho menos ganas de ir a celebrar algo que le causaba casi tanto dolor como la Navidad.

Por eso, cuando se suponía que en el Ministerio, o al menos en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, no debía haber nadie, se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su oficina, y al ponerse de pie para abrir, descubrió a Harry Potter al otro lado del umbral. El auror aún llevaba puesto su uniforme y ante el desconcierto de Draco, entró en la oficina sin esperar invitación. Malfoy cerró la puerta y miró al hombre que estaba de pie frente a él.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Potter? —preguntó.

Harry se rascó la cabeza, como si él tampoco supiera muy bien si realmente necesitaba algo. Y la verdad es que así era, ir al quinto piso fue algo improvisado.

—Sólo quise venir a desearte un feliz año.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con ironía.

—No creo que sea muy feliz, pero gracias —respondió. Hizo una pausa y finalmente añadió—: Igualmente.

—Te he estado observando —dijo Harry. Draco frunció ligeramente el ceño, intrigado por lo que Potter acababa de decir—. Desde hace un año. Pensarás que estoy loco, y quizá lo estoy, pero te he observado desde que sucedió lo de tu madre.

Draco se tensó y de inmediato su rostro se tornó en uno de completa frialdad. Harry carraspeó.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —preguntó el rubio.

—¿Te ha pasado que a veces sientes que debes hacer las cosas sin pensar demasiado el porqué de ellas?

—No.

Harry sonrió.

—A mí sí. Me pasa todo el tiempo.

—Potter, no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esta conversación. ¿No te habrás adelantado a las festividades y estás ebrio?

—¿Parezco estar ebrio?

No, no lo parecía. Draco no respondió.

—Yo tampoco sé a dónde quiero llegar con todo esto, ni la razón por la cual lo hago —confesó Harry—, pero a veces hay cosas que siento que debo hacer, mi instinto me lo dice. Y mi instinto nunca me ha fallado.

Sin que Draco lo esperara, Harry se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Su cuerpo se tensó ante aquel contacto tan inesperado pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Harry y cerró los ojos. Había algo en ese abrazo que lo reconfortaba y le llenaba de un calor para él desconocido. Y era tan extraño porque fuera Harry Potter quien lo abrazaba en ese momento, en su oficina, en Nochevieja, cuando no había nadie más en aquella sección del Ministerio. Era tan raro por el simple hecho de ser Potter quien estaba ahí y porque después de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, él también lo abrazó, correspondiendo el gesto de la misma manera y con la misma fuerza. Era tan extraño y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan correcto que Draco ya no supo qué pensar.

—Yo estoy contigo.

Esas palabras, susurradas a su oído por la persona menos esperada, llenas de algo que parecía ser _verdad_ , se alojaron ahí, en ese lugar dentro suyo al que por más de un año no llegó ningún rayo de luz ni de esperanza. Entonces, aferrándose al cuerpo de Harry como si se tratara de un madero que flotaba en alta mar cuando él comenzaba a perder las fuerzas y estaba dispuesto a dejarse ahogar por el océano, y con algunas lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas, humedeciendo la ropa del auror, Draco se permitió creer en él.

  
**FIN**   


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a quienes han sido mi Harry.


End file.
